


How Do You Mend A Broken Heart?

by flickawhip



Category: The Royal (TV Series)
Genre: F/F, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell. </p><p>Meryl finds Jill alone, contemplating death after Gordon dies. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Mend A Broken Heart?

Jill Weatherill had been all but silent since Gordon had been killed. Of course they had argued beforehand and yet... she felt a little less guilty of that then she did of wishing him injured, just for long enough that he was forced to stay at home. She knew it was only instinct and it had only been a moment but she still blamed herself, she all but hated herself. The crash had been enough to kill Gordon almost instantly and yet... she had seen him try to hold on. Now she was alone, locked away in her private office, the office she and Gordon had once shared. She had found herself trapped by emotions and, upon leaving the office she had also left a note of her intent to leave. She had been half-way to the house to tell the children, turning left at the last minute and sitting staring at the accident-scene with Gordon's car still there. She knew instantly what she had to do and yet... she couldn't bring herself to leave. After several moments of staring she had noticed a shard of glass long enough to be of use in ending her own life, she had been trying to convince herself to move when she felt something new... warmth. Without even needing to look she knew someone had found her... she had remained staring at the scene, the wind blowing strands of hair, blonde hair, into her face... Meryl? What was she doing here? She didn't ask, she couldn't bring herself to speak and when Meryl's hand curled over her own she had felt shocks of warmth and caring shooting through her. The word came from her almost without bidding, a sigh. 

"Meryl..."  
Meryl kissed her softly on the neck.

"Shhhh."  
"Why... did you come?"  
"Because you needed me to....and because I wanted to."  
Jill smiled slightly, shyly. 

"It's... very kind of you to do this."  
Meryl smiled and ran her hands down Jill's front as she knelt behind her. Jill shivered slightly.  
"You like that?"

Meryl asked softly.   
"Yes."

Jill admitted softly. 

"Just... not here."  
"Where then?"

Meryl asked.  
"Take me home..."  
Meryl nodded and led Jill to her car, soon driving them both to Jill’s house. Jill remained still for a few moments, then, steeling herself, moved to the door, thankful the kids were with their granddad. Once they were inside Meryl again kissed Jill and began touching her body, wanting to give Jill a reason to live. Jill moaned softly, unable to stop herself pulling Meryl closer, needing the love and comfort and well aware she needed to let Meryl into her life, her voice soft as she commented…  
“So passionate."  
Meryl smiled, shrugging slightly, unembarrassed. Jill surprised herself with what she said, and did next, unable to hide just how badly she needed to feel something, anything, other than pain and loss even as she spoke, trusting that Meryl wouldn't pull away or leave her. She had, wordlessly, removed her shirt, thankful for once that she had managed to forget a bra that morning. Her hand covered Meryl's even as she guided it to her chest, her voice just a little shy, surprisingly husky all the same. 

"Touch me... please."  
Meryl smiled and gently caressed Jill's breasts. Jill's eyes slid closed momentarily before she moaned softly, her entire body arching to press further into Meryl's touch. Meryl smiled and caressed her some more. Jill moaned again, clearly enjoying the feel of Meryl's hands on her bare skin. Meryl smiled and slowly traced her hands down Jill's body. Jill moaned again softly. Meryl smiled and slowly undid the zip of Jill's dress-skirt. Jill smiled and waited, allowing her to strip her fully. Meryl smiled and her hands began to roam even further over Jill's body. Jill moaned softly, enjoying the sensation of Meryl's hands on her skin, the feeling of being wanted, really wanted. Meryl kissed her and dropped a hand between her legs. Jill moaned again. Meryl pressed in gently. Jill gasped and arched into her a little more. Meryl smirked and set a hard pace, sensing that Jill needed her to be a little harder than usual. Jill moaned openly, arching into her desperately. Meryl upped her pace. Jill moaned again and arched into her again.   
"Come for me baby…"   
Meryl spoke softly, her lips inches from Jill’s. Jill soon did that, gripping Meryl’s arms to stay upright. Meryl had smiled, kissing her gently.   
“I won’t leave you Jill… not anymore.”


End file.
